


Please stay

by MsUnOwen



Series: Drakepad (AU) [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Darkwing - Freeform, Ducks, Gettingtogether, Launchpad - Freeform, M/M, cartoon, drakepad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUnOwen/pseuds/MsUnOwen
Summary: The day Launchpad has to leave is finally here the problem is that neither he or Drake wants to deal with it.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Drakepad (AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Please stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my last fic The Crash. You don´t have to read it unless you want to but I recomend it, because otherwise somethings will seem a bit strange.

Over the past year Drake had grown used to Launchpad's calming presence, to his sometimes surprisingly insightful advices, to seeing the big lug around the house, to his swagger, his goofy and cheerful attitude. Drake had even started to expect him at patrols. 

The stranger who had crashed his plane into Drake's front yard had become his sidekick, his partner, his friend, his… well, Launchpad. He had started to care about the pilot more than he had ever expected. Drake actually had difficulty remembering a time without Launchpad now. He had even forgotten that the big lug wouldn't be here with them forever.

So when the words at last came out of the pilot's beak they hit Drake like a shot. "You… you… you're what?", he exclaimed.

A sad smile stretched across Launchpad's beak. "I'm going back to Duckburg, DW.", 

Drake flinched, suddenly hating the city. "Why?!",

"Well my vacay is over. I have to get back to work. Besides Mr McD needs me.", Launchpad said.

"But… but… but, he's managed fine without you for a year!", Drake responded. Why did LP want to go? Sure he had a life in Duckburg but so did he right here in St Canard. He was a sidekick god damn it! Surely that was more important than flying some old miser around the globe for almost nothing. Even if that old miser was the richest duck in the world.

"Yeah but now the year's up and he wants me back. I'm not just a pilot for them Drake. I'm a part of their family.", 

Drake couldn't prevent the words from leaving his mouth. "You're a part of my family too, of our family. Gos sees you as a second dad. She even calls you Pops!", 

Launchpad's eyes suddenly got a slightly watery quality to them but then he blinked and it was gone. Sometimes you could never really know just what he was thinking. "I know. An' I'll still be a part of your family. We can see each other on weekends.",

Drake snorted. "Sure. When you're not gallivanting around in Atlantis or something.", Without us! Well maybe without him Gos was still too young for that. Even if the kid could handle herself. 

"Actually we've already-", Launchpad started to say but stopped because of the glare Drake sent him.

"Weren't those adventures tiring you out, wasn't that why you came to St Canard in the first place?", Drake argued. Desperately trying to banish the idea of going to Duckburg from Launchpad's mind.

"Yeah.", the big lug agreed. "But I promised I would go back even if I-",

For some inexplicable reason Drake's heart beat speed up to an almost painful degree. 

"-liked it and the people here more than I thought I would.", Launchpad finished lamely as if he had been about to say something else but didn't quite dare to.

Drake's heart dropped. A sense of despair and panic catching onto him. He swallowed. "Y-you don't need to go.", he forced out.

"My year is up.", how could he be so thick?

"Yes but you don't, you don't have to go.", Drake's chest tightened painfully. Please don't go.

There was that sad smile again stretching upon Launchpad's beak. He felt ill. That smile was wrong. Launchpad shouldn't smile like that, ever. All his smiles should be cheerful and goofy and happy. Everything about this was wrong! Launchpad shouldn't be leaving. Why was he leaving? But of course Drake knew.

"Mr McD needs me.",

Mr McD could fly his own damned plane! He didn't need Launchpad, he was the richest duck in the world! But Drake- Oh, no, no, no the terror that flaps in the night wasn't dependent on anybody.

"Besides.", Launchpad continued, gazing… tenderly? At Drake. "You'll do fine without me. You're Darkwing Duck. And Gos will as well.",

Yes he would. Of course he would. Would he? Yes damn it! He was Darkwing Duck, he wasn't dependent on anyone! No, no he would not. He wouldn't. He would never be just fine without Launchpad. He could get by, obviously, but he didn't want to. Not without his sidekick. Not without… Launchpad.

"I-", Should he tell him the truth? Would that make him stay? "No. No, I won't.",

The big lug blinked. Surprise evident in those big, kind eyes. "Come again?",

"I-I'll get by but I won't be fine. Not without you LP I-", don't want you to go. "I just won't.",

"I'm just your sidekick.", Launchpad said faintly. A smile, a real Launchpad smile slowly spreading on his face. Although why Drake didn't know. There was nothing smiley about that! But it was nice to see it.

"You're much more than that.", I Io- "you're my friend.", he said.

"Just your friend?", Launchpad asked with a strange intensity in his eyes.

No. "Depends.", he gulped. "Do you want to stay?", 

"Yes", Launchpad replied without hesitation.

"Are you going to?", 

Launchpad was silent for a while. Long enough to make him more nervous. "Do you want me to?",

Yes of course! Drake thought inwardly. Outwards he just rolled his eyes. "Why would that matter?", 

Now Launchpad looked nervous. "It just does.", 

"I can't decide if you should stay for you!", but I'd like to.

Launchpad shook his head softly. "You're not deciding. You're giving me another reason to stay.",

Drake opened his beak but what came out wasn't the normally confident and strong voice he had but something just above a whispers. "Y-Yes",

Nevertheless Launchpad seemed to hear it. Drake saw it on his face. The big lug was silent for a while. Weighing the pros and cons. Logic against… against, something! Then he looked right at Drake and smiled. "Then I'll stay.", 

The desperation and the panic disappeared. It was as if they had never been there at all. Drake smiled too. "Good. It just wouldn't be the same without you.", 

Launchpad grinned. "It wouldn't be the same without you either.", 

Drake's heart almost melted. Or perhaps it did. He wasn't sure.

Unconsciously he moved slightly closer to the pilot who, until a few seconds ago had been about to walk out of his life. It was an experience he never wanted to repeat. "LP…", Drake said, testing the word on his tongue. 

"Yeah?",

What had he been about to say again, had actually meant to say anything? 

He licked his lips. Launchpad's eyes followed the motion but just for a second then his eyes darted up again, looking guilty. 

Drake blinked. Had LP really-? No, no of course he hadn't trick of the light. But was it really… 

He did it again. The pilot's eyes fell to his lips again, staying there slightly longer than before. 

Drake's heart beat faster. He hadn't been imagining things. 

Tentatively he moved even closer to Launchpad, so close that they were almost touching. 

The confused "DW?", rolled off Launchpad's tonge with ease. 

"Can… can I-", Drake started. Feeling strangely nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if Launchpad rejected him? What if he changed his mind about staying? No, no he wouldn't do that. Not immediately anyway. Then again what if he didn't? That stupid hope which clung to him that made Drake say the words out loud. "-kiss you?",

Launchpad sucked in a sharp breath, staring at him.

Drake felt as if he had been electrocuted by Megavolt, rooted by Bushroot, drowned by the Liquidator, beaten by Quackerjack and stabbed by Negaduck. "Or we can just forget that I suggested-", 

Launchpad's beak effectively stopped the rest of the sentence from being said. And with the way the big lug was kissing him Launchpad was definitely not going to let either himself or Drake forget it. Drake kissed him back with equal fever.

When they finally remembered they needed to breath they broke apart, breathing heavily. 

"So uh, does this mean we are an item?", Launchpad asked, chukling.

"Only if you want to.", Drake said, trying to look as if it didn't matter if the big lug said no.

"Do you want to?",

"What the hell I asked for the kiss LP. Of course I want to!", he snapped.

Launchpad grinned, pulling Drake closer which was a feat considering that they were holding each other. "Then we are.", 

A warm fuzzy feeling suddenly overwhelmed him. "Good.", Drake said. Snuggling against his boyfriend.


End file.
